Returning to the Moon
by Sheankelor
Summary: How did the whole epic start? Here is my idea for the beginning of the Silver Millennium. This is a Queen Selenity story. Written for SMMFC in LJ for the Aug 07. Fates storyline. Please let me know if you enjoy!
1. Truce

Title: Truce  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Family -rivalry  
Genre: General  
Version: Silver Millennium - Fates/Sihde storyline  
Rating: G

Most of these characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. The ones that don't are my creations. 

Truce

_AN: This happens before the Milesians forced the Sihde to leave the surface of the Earth._

The news of the truce spread like a wildfire through the palace. Princess Selenity ran to find her mother, Queen Meagan, hoping that the rumor was true. _'If it is true, then all the senseless deaths will stop.'_

The rivalry between the Milesians and Sihde had long since changed from the friendly one it had started out as so long ago. Over the past three years it had escalated into a full fledge war.

Selenity's footsteps quickened as she neared her mother's solar. With a mixture of anxiety and anticipation, she knocked on the door.

Her mother's voice floated out to her. "Come in."

As she turned the knob, Selenity worried about the weariness that she heard in that short invitation.

Princess Selenity stared at her mother aghast. _'She is proposing a political marriage with the Milesians? Or is it something she has already agreed on?'_

Queen Meagan smiled at her only daughter. "It would join our two nations together, and put an end to this ... rivalry between us." She laid her hand on Selenity's shoulder, and rubbed soothingly. "I know this is hard. I never wanted you to have make a decision like this. I wanted you to to be able to marry for love." Her voice faltered.

Selenity smiled bravely. "It's okay. If it stops the war, then..." She straightened her shoulders. "Then I'll be fine."

Queen Meagan searched Selenity's face. "Are you sure? Not that there is much choice, but are you really okay with this?" She watched as Selenity's uncertainty struggled with her sense of duty.

"Will I get to meet the Crown Prince and have time to get to know him before the wedding?" Selenity eyes pleaded with her mother.

Meagan nodded slowly. "That was one of Prince Brendan's requirements also. His decision might change the wedding." She rubbed a hand across her brow. "But everything has been agreed upon and signed, so I doubt it."

Selenity closed her eyes briefly. _'At least there is a chance. A chance for us to learn to like each other. A chance for this war to end. A chance for our people to join together as one.'_ Opening her eyes, she looked back at her mother. "When is the Crown Prince to arrive?"

Seeing the acceptance in the bright silver eyes gazing at her, Meagan felt ashamed of what she was doing, but knew she wouldn't change it. "Next week." 


	2. Meeting for the first time

Title: Meeting for the first time  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Family -hat  
Genre: General/Romance  
Version: Silver Millennium - Fates/Sihde storyline  
Rating: G

Most of these characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. The ones that don't are my creations. 

Meeting for the first time 

Selenity knelt on her window seat and peered out at the procession. Shifting slightly, she tried not to kneel on her platinum hair that was pooling by her knees. _"Which one is he? I want to see him before we are introduced.'_ Frowning slightly, she tried to find one person she was happy with in the sea of people that were entering the palace grounds. _'Hats. Hoods. Helms. All ornate, but not one with a crown or any easily distinguishable royal symbol.'_ A small group entered the palace doors. Sliding off the seat, Selenity hurried down to the reception chamber.

Her maid flew up the hall towards her. "Princess! There you are. Hurry! The Queen is looking for you. The Milesians have arrived."

Selenity rushed past the girl as she answered. "I saw them." With her maid on her heels, she only just made it to her place before the Milesians were announced. Queen Meagan barely had time to frown at her for being late.

Flashing her mom a penitent smile, Selenity turned her attention to the group of men in front of her. _'He's the fat, bossy looking one. I just know it. Look at the hat he is wearing. It is the most ornate, covered in both gold and silver stitches. And I think those pearls are real.'_ She tried to mask her disgust at his choice of head coverings. Tearing her eyes off the man she was sure would be her husband, she searched his entourage for a less extravagant person.

A pair of sky blue eyes met hers and a golden eye brow arched slightly. Selenity felt her heart stop in her chest. _'No... No. I can't be attracted to a member of his entourage. Think of the scandal. It... It...'_ The blue eyes were smiling at her, making her heart beat even faster. Tearing her eyes away from them, she focused on the speech the ornately hatted man was making.

"We are pleased that our countries have come to this point, and we hope that peace will eventually reign now that a truce has been made."

Queen Meagan smiled benignly at the speaker. "We also hope that peace will follow."

The man beamed at the Queen for a moment before continuing. "Allow me to present Brendan Donald Colwyn, Crowned Prince of the Milesians." He gestured to a man behind him.

Selenity felt relief washing over her. _'He isn't the prince. The prince isn't fat and gaudy.'_

A tall, broad shouldered man dressed in shades of brown stepped forward. Selenity felt her heart jump into her throat as the laughing sky blue eyes met hers again. The Prince bowed slightly towards her.

Queen Meagan gestured to Selenity. "Allow me to present Selenity, Crown Princess of the Sihde."

Curtsying slightly, Selenity didn't break eye contact with her future husband. _'It is him. I can't believe it is him.'_ The rest of the introductions were a blur.


	3. A choice

Title: A choice  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Family -tree  
Genre: General/Romance  
Version: Silver Millennium - Fates/Sihde storyline  
Rating: G

Most of these characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. The ones that don't are my creations. 

A choice 

Selenity slipped through the stand of trees. _'Oak. Prince Brendan said that we would meet at the grove of oak trees.'_ A frustrated sigh escaped her as she glared about her. _'But which one!?I know of at least four large groves and dozens of smaller ones. And he didn't answer me when asked him.'_

Striding carefully through the protected forest, she headed for the next grove. As she stepped into the small collection of oak trees, she spotted him. Her frustration melt away in the warmth of his smile. _'He cares for me. He might even love me. I ... I think I ... love him.'_ Smiling shyly up into his bright laughing eyes, she knew that this meeting was very important. Tomorrow they would announce if they would agree to be married.

"Princess Selenity, your late. What took so long?" Brendan fought to keep the concern out of his voice. He couldn't let her know how much he had come to care for her. When the silver eyes caught fire, he barely kept himself from stepping backwards.

Selenity narrowed her eyes as all her frustration boiled back up. She stormed across the clearing towards him. "What _took_ so long? I have been to two large groves, and five small groves already looking for you, and you want to know what took so long. Next time I ask you which one, tell me!"

Brendan blinked in surprise. "I didn't realize there were that many oak groves here."

Selenity crossed her arms. "There are more than that."

Brendan looked down at the aggravated girl and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry."

Selenity let out a soft sigh and uncrossed her arms. "Apology accepted. What did you want to talk about?" She waited anxiously for his answer.

Brendan looked down at her anxious expression. "Our countries expect us to agree to be married."He turned to study the trees around him. "We have been given the choice, but the expectation is still there. I wanted to know how you felt about it. About us marrying." He felt her shift behind him, but he refused to look at her. He wasn't sure he could hide his hurt if she refused.

Selenity studied the back that was presented to her. Shifting slightly, she tried to see his face. _'Does he care about me? Should I tell him that I care about him? I know that it isn't required that I love him, but...'_

Gathering up her courage, she decided to tell him. Walking around him, she placed her hand on his arm. Trusting him not to mock her, she gazed towards his averted eyes and spoke softly, but sincerely "I want to marry you." He looked down at he bright silver eyes shining up at him as she continued. "Not because it would end the fighting, not because it is expected of me, and not because my mother asked me to." She took a steadying breath before she continued. "I want to marry you because I..." She stopped for a moment, searching the blue eyes gazing down at her. Wetting her lips, she continued, her voice almost a whisper. "Because I love you." She froze, waiting for his rejection.

Brendan felt his heart stop as she spoke the words he never thought he would hear her say. Joy flooded his heart as he looked into the face of the girl he loved. Placing a hand over hers, he let his feeling show. 

Selenity felt his hand rest on hers, encasing her hand in his warmth. Searching his face, she felt her uncertainty give way before his expression.

Brendan wanted to draw her into him, but he wasn't sure she would let him. So he tightened his grip on her hand instead. Speaking as softly as she had, he answered her. "I want to marry you, too." He raised his free hand and brushed his fingers over her cheek, enjoying the softness of her skin. "Not because it is expected of us. I wish to marry you because I love you, too." He watched as joy filled her face. Cupping her chin, he leaned down close to her lips. Hovering above them, he searched her eyes, seeking her permission.

Selenity reveled in the love shining out of the eyes that looked into hers as he lowed his lips close to hers. When he stopped, hovering just out of reach, she almost pouted. Instead she closed the distance, bringing their lips together softly. 


	4. Clinging to hope

Title: Clinging to hope  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Family -wedding  
Genre: General  
Version: Silver Millennium - Fates/Sihde storyline  
Rating: G

Most of these characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. The ones that don't are my creations. 

Clinging to hope 

Selenity marveled at the chemise that she was going to wear today. _'It looks like some one sewed a beam of moonlight. I can't believe how light the material is.'_ Her eyes took in the ruches at the neckline and the wrists. The folds were even and, a small rose design was embroidered into them. _'It would be a shame to cover it with an overdress, except the overdress is gorgeous as well.'_

She brushed her fingers down the soft green velvet. The front of the skirt was opened up to the waist so that part of the chemise would show. Along the opening was a border of intertwined silver roses that matched the embroidery on the chemise. The sleeves were also slit all the way to the shoulder, and they were lined with whatever fabric made the chemise. Each sleeve had three small silver rose buttons that held it closed to the elbow, but it fell free from the elbow to the wrist.

The door to her room opened, and four maids came in to help her prepare for one of the biggest days of her life, her wedding day. After a lavender scented bath, the maids helped her into the chemise and dress. Sinking on to a stool, Selenity sat still as they arranged her hair. Though she couldn't see what they were doing, she could tell that they were plaiting it up towards the crown of her head. Then they made two small buns on either side of her head, and let the rest of her hair cascade down from the buns. One of the maids held a tray if small ornamental hair combs. The maids arranging Selenity's hair selected the ones made of pure silver that also had roses to match the embroidery on her dress. After sliding them into place, they pronounced Selenity ready.

Slipping her feet into a pair of light slippers, Selenity stood up and was immediately attacked by maids fluffing her dress. She shooed the maids out of the room after her dress had been fluffed until she was sure the light velvet could never be crushed again.

Pacing the breadth of the room nervously, Selenity fussed with the front of her wedding dress, smoothing the already smooth fabric. _'I can't seem too happy, that will make the dissenters sure that the Sihde were up to something. But, at the same time, I can't seem sad or upset because , besides making the Sihde think the Milesians were up to something, it would hurt Bren's feelings.'_

Selenity turned quickly around when the door opened, and in a slightly breathless voice, she asked. "Is it time?"

Queen Meagan felt relieved as she took in the happy glow that surrounded her daughter. She had watched carefully as her daughter and the Milesian prince had gotten to know each other. What she had seen then had given her hope, but it was the contained joy that she saw in Selenity that let her go through with this wedding. Stepping into the room she shut the door behind her. "Not yet. I came to make sure that you were alright, and I can see I was worrying over nothing." Her eyes softened as she looked Selenity straight in the eye. "You care for him, right?"

Selenity could see the worry that was eating at her mother's soul. Resting a hand on her mother's arm, she let her feelings shine through. "I do. I love him, Mother. I would marry him even if we were still at war, if both sides were lined against it, if he asked me to."

Meagan pulled Selenity into a light embrace. "I hope that your marriage is as happy as mine and your grandmother's."

Both of them knew that it was a slim chance, but they both clung to the hope. 


	5. I will protect you

Title: I will protect you  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Family -burden  
Genre: Drama  
Version: Silver Millennium - Fates/Sihde storyline  
Rating: G/PG(?)

Most of these characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. The ones that don't are my creations. 

I will protect you 

Princess Selenity looked out the window as the doctor left the room. Looking out into the courtyard, she tried to spot Brendan. Not seeing his blond head amongst the wagons, she tried to think of where he would be. _'He should be between our old suite and the courtyard. So, I'll try and intercept him.'_ Heading out the door, she felt an added bounce in her step.

Everything was going to be alright now. Selenity had been worried ever since Brendan had been crowned king last week. There had been ugly rumors and nasty threats. The Milesians did not want her as their ruler. _'Not that I have any power over them. I was just given the title of Princess Consort. That was what the treaty said. I can not rule them, and Bren can't rule the Sihde. He would be the Prince Consort. Only our children would be able to rule both.'_ Selenity's hand strayed to her stomach and brushed over it lightly.

Stepping over to the side of the hallway, Selenity watched as the servants moved all hers and Brendan's belongings out of the suite. _'No more flipping countries. No more constant moving. We will finally have a home, and just in time.'_ She understood the reasons for the shifting, it gave both countries a chance to get used to them, to accept them as their rulers, but the time had come to settle down.

Skirting around the constant steam of packers, she spotted Brendan in the next room. It had been her solar, a bright sunny round room. The walls were made of white marble. They made the sunlight that streamed though the skylights seem even brighter. Stepping quietly into the room, she studied him. The sunlight was reflecting off his golden hair and the dark shirt he was wearing stood out against the pale walls, making him seem larger than he was.

He turned slightly, and smiled at her. "We are almost done." 

Crossing the room, Selenity smiled shyly up at him. She had to tell him. Looking up into his sky blue eyes, she knew that he would be as happy as she was. "I'm glad that we will be able to settle down. We are going to need a steady household soon." She rested her hand protectively over her stomach.

Brendan's eyes widened as understanding flooded through them. "Selene... when...?" He staggered a bit and hunched over slightly. Fear cut through the happiness that was shining in his face. Dragging her up against him, Brendan wrapped his arms around her before he staggered again. "Selene... assassins... I...I... " As he fell to the ground, he made sure to cushion her fall, but still cover her completely. "Don't... let them ...kill you... I will... protect...you."

Selenity watched as his eyes dulled. His slumped on top of her. "Bren... Bren...Br-r-ren!" Her terror echoed through the room as she screamed his name.

Gasping for her next breath as her husband's dead weight settled onto her, she tried to deny what she knew was happening. _'I've got to get him help. He needs a doctor. He can't die... he can't. Not now.'_ When she tried to shift his body, she discovered that her arms were pinned.

Squirming desperately, Selenity tried to get him to move. _'He won't budge.'_ "Guards! Help! The King... The King needs a doctor quick!" The words came out thick with tears.

The guards came running. Shocked by the sight that greeted them, they fanned out into the room. Most of them searched for the assassin while the king's and princess' body guards hovered around King Brendan and Princess Selenity. The captain rested his fingers against the king's neck. He couldn't detect a pulse.

Selenity looked into Brendan's sightless eyes, and knew that he was dead before the captain could speak. Closing her eyes, she waited for the tears that had threatened earlier, but they wouldn't come. They were locked behind the burden of responsibility and duty that was settling upon her. _'I have to be the regent for our people. The baby must be born. It must rule both countries. For the sake of our people, I have to live.'_

Quietly, he alerted the other guards that the king was dead. The princess' silence let the captain know that she was in shock. Laying a comforting hand on the only place he could reach, the top of her head, he waited.

The guards signaled an all clear, and the body guards started to shift the king's body. Opening her eyes, Selenity gazed at her beloveds face once more as he was moved off of her. _'I will keep our promise. I...I...'_

Shifting her gaze to the captain, Selenity fought against the threatening scream of denial that was trying force its way out. When she had herself under control, she began issuing orders. "Take the king to the doctor. He will have to determine the type of poison used. Also alert my Mother of what has occurred. We need to search the entire palace grounds for the assassin."

The captain nodded, and, with a few motions, sent two guards scurrying.

As another group approached the king's body, Selenity's attention was pulled back to him. She stared down at Brendan, silent tears streaming down her face. She reached out towards the needles protruding out of his back, and his left shoulder. The captain's touch stopped her before she touched them. Her fingers hovered over the weapon that destroyed the happiest day of her life.

The captain whispered softly, trying not to startle her. "Your Highness, we need to move you to a safe place. There are too many entrances here."

Wiping her tears away, Selenity shouldered the invisible mantle of responsibility and duty, nodded, and climbed carefully to her feet. Surrounded by the body guards, she followed them out of the room.


	6. Everything falls apart

Title: Everything falls apart  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Family -illusion  
Genre: General  
Version: Silver Millennium - Fates/Sihde storyline  
Rating: G

Most of these characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. The ones that don't are my creations. 

Everything falls apart

Selenity pulled her cloak tighter around her. It wasn't the chill outside she was trying to ward off, it was the stares. After Bren was assassinated and her pregnancy announced, she was never left alone for a moment. Her guards feared for her, and rightly so. Two had already been seriously injured, and another one was very lucky not to be. Eight attempts on her life have been made since Brendan's death four days ago.

Shivering slightly, she watched as they lowered her late husband into the mound. _'Captain Malcolm was even against me coming here today.'_ Her eyes skittered across the ten guards that surrounded her. _'The only thing that convinced him otherwise was that it would look bad for me not to attend Bren's funeral.'_

Looking at the mourners there, she noticed that they were already divided again, the Sihde on one side and the Milesians on the other. _'All the trust we built, all the bonds we had forged, they were all illusions. They dissolved in bright light of hatred.'_ Spotting Brogan, her brother-in-law, Selenity tried not to cringe from the hate and disgust radiating from him. She almost believed that he was responsible for the attempts on her life. If the baby died, then he would be king. _'As it is, I am to be the baby's regent until it will be able to rule on its own.'_

As soon as the mound was sealed over, her guards ushered her back to the palace.

For the next month, accusations flew about. Brogan suggested that the baby wasn't even Brendan's, and that it was the Sihde that had assassinated his brother. He even went as far as to suggest it was on her orders. The Sihde ambassador suggested that it was the Milesians that were behind it all, and implied that Brogan was the mastermind.

Selenity tried to hide from the accusations and recriminations that were flying about. She focused on running the kingdom the way Brendan would have wanted it. _'These are my people. All of them are.'_

She was startled when Malcolm woke her in the middle of the night. "What..."

Malcolm laid a hand gently over her lips, hushing her. Using hand signals, he told her that they had to leave.

Selenity spotted her maid waiting to dress her as Malcolm slid out the door. Once dressed, she slipped out the door with her maid right behind her. Malcolm led the way to the servant's stair. Moving as stealthily as possible, they left the palace behind them. In a deserted stable, she meet up with the rest of her guard, and much of her old household staff. 

Searching their faces, Selenity knew that the worse had come. Facing Malcolm, she asked her question again. "What has happened?"

Malcolm looked into the face of the woman his king had loved and trusted. "War is coming. Prince Brogan is going to declare himself king, and his first act as king is going to be to imprison you. Then he is going to attack the Sihde."

Selenity paled. "Why am I just now hearing of this? How do you know?"

Malcolm turned back to saddling Selenity's horse. "I have trusted sources who leaked me the information. We are taking you back to your mother's palace." Tightening the last strap he looked back at her. "We ask for protection. The prince has a vindictive nature, and ..." He let his statement trail off.

Studying the group of people waiting to hear her decision, Selenity felt a pang of misgiving. _'I promised... I promised I would take care of our people.'_ Her eyes lingered on the children in the group. _'They brought their families... These are our people. They are the ones who have chosen our way.'_ Nodding slightly, she smiled at her people. "And protection shall be granted to each of you." The palpable relief let her know she made the right choice. "Let's head out." Mounting up, the group struck out into the moonlit night.

Looking up at the full moon, Selenity wished it was a new moon. _'We could hide better.'_ Worrying about the safety of the people who trusted her, she realized that the final illusion, peace, was about to broken. 


	7. A wish granted

Title: A wish granted  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Family -frost  
Genre: General  
Version: Silver Millennium - Fates/Sihde storyline  
Rating: G

Most of these characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. The ones that don't are my creations. 

A wish granted 

_'Haven... a safe place to live.'_ For the past month the same thought had circled in Selenity's mind. Looking out one of the few glazed windows, she gazed into the inner courtyard where _her_ people's children played. Resting her hand on the slight swelling of her abdomen, Selenity turned and crossed the library. _'They deserve a safe place to call home. Mother has sheltered, fed, and protected us long enough.'_

The war had come, nibbling at the borders of the Sihde's land, and now the Milesians were pushing further into the heartland. The closer the Milesian army came, the more restricted the area she could go became. Everyone knew that Brogan was after her and the baby. _'Mostly the baby. Half the Milesians support Brogan's coup, the other half support the baby's claim to the throne. If he could eliminate Brendan's child, there would be no obstacle between him and ruling the entire kingdom.'_ She knew that she would soon not be allowed outside or even near a window. _'I must keep looking.'_

Picking up an atlas, Selenity continued her search for a section of unclaimed land large enough to support her people, and close enough she wouldn't have her baby during the trip.

Later that evening, Selenity slipped into the inner courtyard. The full moon hanging behind her Grandmother's statue drew her attention to the glowing stone. Brushing the light coating of dirt away, she read the inscription. One line stuck out in her mind.

_I followed my true love. My people followed me._

Resting her fingers against the words _true love_, Selenity felt a lump lodge in her throat. _'I would love to follow my true love, but he was cruelly taken from me.'_ Blinking back the threatening tears, she gazed into her grandmother's carved face. _'Grandmother help me... Help me save my people.'_ Suddenly, the stone moved under her fingertips. Jerking her hand back, she stared at the small dark, gaping cavity in the pedestal before she gathered enough courage to reach in. Her seeking fingers touched a cool stone and cooler metal chain. Entwining the chain around her fingers, she pulled it from the hole, and the stone came with it.

Holding the silver chain up, Selenity let the moon's light reflect off the large clear crystal. _'Is it...Is it really the silver crystal?'_ Her breath caught as the stone shone with all the colors of the rainbow covered in a pale silver glow._'An artifact of unknown age and power. Grandmother was the last known person to possess it.'_ Her heart raced as she put the necklace on. The crystal rested over her heart. Wrapping her hand around the crystal, she wished with all her strength. _'Help me find a safe home for my people, my baby, and me.'_

A beam of moonlight touched the ground at her feet, then another, and another until they all solidified into a bridge that arched across the sky. Keeping her fingers wrapped about the crystal, Selenity stepped onto the path of moonlight. To her surprise the fragile beams held her weight. Keeping her wish in the forefront of her mind, she walked the lightly glowing bridge to its end. It seemed to take only a few minutes, but when she looked behind her, the distance she had traveled astonished her. 

Below her a blue and white ball hung in the dark sky. _'I am on the moon? That is the Earth?'_ As she took the last steps of the path, she saw her grandmother's statue at the end. _'It looks the same as the one in the courtyard.'_ She felt a barrier close behind her as she stepped off the moonlight bridge. Spinning about quickly, she rested her hand against a solid, clear wall. A dread seeped into her bones. _'Can I get home?'_ Looking up into her grandmother's face, she was sure she could.

Gazing past the familiar face of her grandmother, she saw other statues lining the path. Selenity traced the path with her eyes until it ended at a palace. The ground crunched as she started down the path. _'Everything is covered in a hoarfrost.'_ A quick glance back at her grandmother's statue confirmed her suspicion. _'Everything but Grandmother. I wonder why?'_

Chaffing her arms, Selenity hurried down the path, hoping that the palace would be warmer. _'Deserted, empty, lifeless. There is no one here. Even the air feels empty.'_ Her shoes chimed on the frost covered steps of the palace. The noise echoed through the empty landscape. Raising her hand to the door, she paused as the door opened for her. Her eyes skittered around the area she could see inside the door. "Hello? Is anyone here?" Her voice drifted into the empty space. No one answered.

Garnering up her courage, Selenity walked into the palace expecting the door to slam shut behind her. It didn't. The room was completely empty except for a lone table sat near the door. Propped against a large, heavy crystal vase filled with dried flowers was a letter. Selenity couldn't contain her curiosity. Her hand hovered near the envelope as she read who it was to.

_For the heir of Queen Brietta's line._

_'Grandmother's line. I am one of the heirs, but mother is her current heir. Can I open this?'_ Selenity carefully lifted the envelope and turned it over. Smiling in relief, she rested her fingers against the special seal. _'Only a member of the Sihde royal family can break this seal.'_ She felt the seal soften and open. Unfolding the parchment, she read a tale she had never heard before.

_'Our people come from the moon? This is really our kingdom and Grandmother Brietta left it to marry the Sihde King?'_ Holding the parchment close to her chest, Selenity gazed out a window at the frost covered land that sloped down from the palace. _'A haven...We could come here if there was a way to grow food, if there is water, if we could heat it...'_ Quickly looking at the letter, she flipped to the next page. _'The directions on how to bring this place out of hibernation. Everything is here.'_ Hope flared in her heart. Resealing the envelope, she put it back where she found it.

Rushing back down the Queen's path, Selenity hoped that the bridge would reappear. When she reached her grandmother's statue, she saw the moonlight bridge waiting for her. She ran down the path to her home.

Looking up at the moonlit statue of her grandmother, she felt the wet hem of her skirt brush her ankles as the frost melted. _'I hope my people will follow me, too.'_


	8. Another one gone

Title: Another one gone  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Family -wounded  
Genre: Drama  
Version: Silver Millennium - Fates/Sihde storyline  
Rating: G

Most of these characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. The ones that don't are my creations. 

Another one gone 

Malcolm rushed into the courtyard. Relief flooded through him when he saw Princess Selenity standing there unharmed, gazing up at a statue. "Your Highness!" His voice echoed across the open space.

Selenity spun to face the captain of her guard, her hope damped by his tone. Something was wrong. Rushing towards him, she searched his face for a hint of what was wrong. Her heart sank the closer she came to him._'Something has gone horrible wrong.'_ When she reached his side, she wanted to ask what had happened. She never had a chance.

"This way Your Highness, quickly!" Malcolm rushed her through the door into a darkened corridor.

The smell that assaulted her chilled her heart with fear. _'Blood...Death... Fear...It smells like a battle field. No... surely they didn't breach the palace.'_ Even as she ran to keep up with Malcolm, she knew that her enemies had.

Malcolm stopped before her mother's bedroom door. The smell of blood and fear were so strong Selenity felt herself choking on them.

The door opened, and the doctor that had given her such good news two months ago ushered her into the room. "Queen Meagan wishes to see you, Princess Selenity." He turned and softly walked back to the bed. In a quiet voice, he spoke to the person lying on the bed. "The princess is here, Your Majesty."

Selenity heard a wet, rattling cough as her mother tried to talk to him. Flying to the bedside, she gasped. Her mother was covered in bandages, but even they were soaked in the blood that seeping from her wounds. Her eyes met the doctor's pleading with him to tell her all would be alright. The sorrow and denial that radiated from his told her there was no hope.

"Se..Selenity." Queen Meagan gasped out the name. Selenity sank onto the edge of the bed. Her mother's hand fumbled around until it held Selenity's in its grasp. "You.. are... alright?" Selenity nodded yes, not trusting her voice. Meagan fell into a coughing fit. The doctor wiped up the blood that drooled down her chin. "They didn't find you?" The question was rushed out before the next fit took her.

Tightening her grip on her mother's hand, Selenity found her voice. "No. They didn't find me. I am not wounded."

Relief washed over Meagan's face, blotting out the pain. A smile wreathed her blood stained lips as she sighed her last breath.

Tears trailed down Selenity's face as her mother's hand fell slack in her grip. _'Another one... he has taken another one from me.'_

She watched as the doctor closed her mother's eyes for the last time. A weight settled onto her head. Glancing quickly to the side, she spotted Lord Duncan limping away. Raising a hand to her head, she felt her mother's crown.

The chambered echoed with the words she had always dreaded hearing. "The Queen is dead! Long live the Queen!" 


	9. Decisions

Title: Decisions  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Family - estrangement  
Genre: Drama  
Version: Silver Millennium - Fates/Sihde storyline  
Rating: G

Most of these characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. The ones that don't are my creations. 

Decisions 

Selenity closed the door to her room. Hanging onto the fragile thread of her control, she crossed the room to her bed. _'Don't think about it. Don't think about anything while you are wearing the crystal. Who knows what might happen?'_ Moving a small pillow into the center of her bed, she took off the silver crystal and laid it in the center of the pillow. With her hands shaking like a leaf, she lifted the crown off her head and placed it around the crystal.

The fire reflected off the crown, drawing Selenity's attention, reminding her of the last ten minutes. _'Ten minutes... that is all it took. Ten minutes!'_ A sob rose out of the depths of her chest. _'I found a safe place to run to. We were going to leave.'_ Clenching her fist, she felt the tears streak down her cheeks even as they flushed with her rage. _'This didn't have to happen! Mother didn't have to die!'_ Her eyes darted about the room, looking for something to destroy or break. They narrowed as she spotted the tapestries that covered her walls. _'I'm a prisoner in my own home because of him... he has destroyed all the ones I cared for the most.'_

Her tenuous hold on her emotions broke. Grabbing a tapestry, Selenity pulled with all her might. As it fell off the wall, she flung it as far as she could across the room while yelling at the top of her lungs. "Brogan! You're going to pay! I'm going to make you pay for this!"

Yanking the cushions off the chairs and sofa, she flung them against the now bare wall. The other tapestries joined the first. Lost in a storm of fury and loss, she destroyed her room. When her fury died down, she crumpled into a pile of pillows and cushions and cried herself to sleep.

Malcolm pressed his back against Queen Selenity's door. The sounds coming from the room relieved him. He shook his head no as Her Majesty's maid, Sara, tried once again to gain entrance to the room. "Leave her alone. She needs a few minutes alone."

Sara gestured to the door. "Listen to that! What if she hurts herself? I need to calm her down."

Malcolm planted his feet firmly, and refused to budge as she tried to shove past him. _'Give the girl a chance to grieve. She has bottled everything up inside since The King died. She needs to let it out. If she doesn't...'_ He blocked the thoughts that tried to present themselves.

Sara eventually gave up trying to move him by force and by words. Sinking down on the cold stone floor, she waited glaring at the guard who barred her way.

Malcolm almost felt sorry for ordering everything out of this hallway, but he wasn't giving an assassin an easy place to hide. As the storm that raged inside the room lulled, he listened to the soft sobs, and then the soft sighs of the new queen falling asleep. After checking down the hall, he gestured to Sara.

Frowning at the obstinate man, Sara pulled herself up to her feet and went to open the door, only to be stopped yet again. With her arms crossed she waited while he carefully inched the door open, and then quickly waved her in. Darting into the room, Sara was surprised when Malcolm followed her, shutting the door behind him. A glance around the room made her shudder at the thought of cleaning the wreckage latter. She finally spotted the new queen sleeping on a pile of cushions against the far wall. Grabbing the lone quilt left in the chest at the foot of the bed, Sara covered her.

Malcolm watched the maid like a hawk as she approached Queen Selenity. His distrust was evident as she covered the Queen with a quilt. _'I know I'm being overprotective, but no one is going to kill my queen. No one.'_ As he and Sara slipped back out of the room, Malcolm spotted the crown sitting in the only pristine area of the room, the center of her bed.

Lachesis cut the next group of threads, in her rush a few of them were cut unevenly. _'Lingering, painful deaths. I can't wait until my helper arrives.' _She looked down at the basket. _'Half full. The emissary from Pluto should be arriving soon. These souls have been waiting for months.'_ A knock at the villa door announced the arrival of the long awaited emissary.

With the basket in hand, the emissary made his way back to Pluto. When he stopped at Charon, the threads took back their natural forms.

Brendan stared about him, taking in the moon and the wide expanse of space between the moon and planet in front of him. _'I need to get back to Selene. I know she needs me now. I can't imagine what she is going through.'_ Turning his back on the afterlife, Brendan searched for his home in the star field.

A touch on his arm drew his attention back to the moon. A cloaked figure gestured him to join everyone else in a boat that was preparing to cross the river of space that lead to the planet.

"No. I can't. This estrangement has to end. I have to go back." Brendan tried to find a way to Earth.

A skeletal hand grasped at his sleeve, but a sliver glow stopped it.

Brendan looked at the glow surrounding him._'What ... What is happening? It feels like Selene... Like Selene is holding me.'_ Then he felt a tug dragging him away.

Selenity pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them. The wreckage from her explosion was still laying about her room. Sitting in the center of her bed, she stared at the crown and the silver crystal. _'Can I do it? Can I be a good ruler for my people?'_

Reaching out to pick up the crystal, she pulled her hand back as her rage bubbled back up in her abdomen. _'Should I go for revenge and take out Brogan? I can do it with the crystal, I know I can.'_ Clenching her fingers tightly together, she fought for the clear head she woke up with that morning. _'I...I know what I want to do, and I know what I should do. At least, I think I do.'_

She knew exactly which advisors would push for what side. She could hear them debating it in her head. Giving in, she picked up the silver crystal. _'I want Brendan's advise. I need to hear what he has to say. Whatever is decided will affect both the Milesians and the Sihde.'_ She clasped the necklace around her neck. _'This estrangement hurts, as much if not more than the one from my mother. Brendan...'_

As she fought back her tears, she felt a presence near her. Her eyes flew open and she jerked about, freezing when she saw who was there. A faint silver and dark blue glow surrounded a translucent man, and a very familiar face smiled at her. "Bre...Bren..Brendan?"

The spirit nodded his head. "Selene, your okay. I've been so worried."

Wiping her eyes, Selenity hugged her knees tighter. She was afraid that if she touched him, he would disappear. "I'm okay... Mother isn't... She died last night." The tears that started flowing down her cheeks were different from the ones that she cried last night. These were healing tears. "I don't know what to do, Bren. Do I attack Brogan, or do I run?"

Concern creased his face as he thought about it. _'Brogan must have been behind all of this.'_ "Where would you run to?"

Selenity brushed her fingers across the crystal. "The Moon. There is a whole kingdom waiting for my return. And we would be safe, there is no way Brogan could make it there. But... but... I want to avenge mother and you. I want.."

"Shhh. Revenge isn't what you need to think about. All it will do is cause you heartache in the end. Think of our people. What is best for them? What is best for our child?"

Resting her forehead on her knees, she blotted out the sight of the silver and blue light. In her mind she imagined Brogan laying dead at her feet. But she could see that it wouldn't end there. A long and bloody war would continue until both sides were decimated. "Revenge would bring me more grief... I have to run." She rested her hand over the baby. "We have to run."

Smiling up at Brendan, she felt her heart contract as he faded away. "Bye, my love."

His voice echoed to her through the enclosing darkness. "Bye, my love."

Selenity looked at the crown resting on the pillow. _'It is my duty to protect my people.'_

When Brendan could see again, he found that he was still by Selenity's side. Content, he watched her place the crown on her head and walk towards the door.


	10. An End and a Beginning

Title: An End and a Beginning  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Family  
Genre: Drama  
Version: Silver Millennium - Fates/Sihde storyline  
Rating: G

Most of these characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. The ones that don't are my creations. 

An End and a Beginning 

Selenity gazed around at the faces of the highest ranked people in her kingdom. Her announcement had cut through the babble of plans for her official coronation, revenge against the Milesians, and defense of the palace. Everyone of the faces mirrored the same shocked look for a brief moment. The shock faded into other reactions varying from uncertainty, anger, patronizing, and, in a few, relief.

Malcolm shifted closer to the queen and, with a subtle gesture, he alerted the other guards to be ready for anything.

Lord Duncan frowned at the new queen. "You want us to run away? To pack up all that we have and leave our homes?"

Lady Metallia cut in before Selenity could even form an answer. "You want to let those ... those... bastards live? To get away with what they did?!" She trembled in outrage.

Lord Talbert made sure to keep his tone neutral. "Your family has a very powerful artifact,the silver crystal I believe it was called. Surely it can easily handle our enemies?"

Selenity kept her hands by her side, refusing to touch the crystal the hung about her neck as the room irrupted in questions and accusations. She gave them a moment to voice their ideas and complaints before tapping a small crystal bell. The sound cut through the noise. All eyes fastened on her.

Refusing to back down, she faced the full council. "I will **not** be responsible for more blood shed. Not if there is away to avoid it."

Metallia's eyes bore into her. "But..." Selenity didn't give her a chance to finish speaking. In a tight voice Selenity continued. "I have lost as much if not more that the rest of you." She made eye contact with every person in the room. "I will not accept the responsibility of giving anyone else a reason to mourn. We will leave in two days." She shifted her attention to the head of her military. "Lord Talbert, you are responsible for keeping the palace and the fields around it safe. This shall be your main focus, but you shall also keep a patrol on the borders." Her eyes shifted to the head of intelligence. "Lord Duncan, you are responsible for informing the people. All who wish to come are to meet in the fields that surround the palace." Out the corner of her eye, she watched as comprehension flooded Lord Talbert's face.

A hand hit the table. Selenity felt Malcolm shift slightly next to her as she directed her attention to Lady Metallia.

Metallia stood, her face reflecting her fury. "This is wrong! You call yourself the daughter of Queen Meagan! You call yourself our Queen!"

Talbert shifted a little closer to the furious lady, watching her hands carefully.

Selenity narrowed her eyes briefly before smoothing out her expression. "I am, I do. We are fleeing, but if you do not wish to join us, you are welcome to stay." Her eyes flickered over the others in the room. "That is true for anyone. I will not force you to leave. Lord Duncan, make sure that the people understand that." Several of the nobility shifted uncertainly under her gaze. "That will be all. We will be departing at dusk in two days. All who wish to go, be in the fields." Selenity strode out of the meeting room. As the door closed behind her, pandemonium erupted.

Malcolm watched every movement in the hall, sure that now someone would try to kill Selenity.

Selenity stopped when they were out of earshot of the door. Turning, she faced one of the few people she trusted completely. "Malcolm, I know you can alert all the Milesians that are loyal to me. Please, let them know." The pale green eyes acknowledged her request.

Over the next two days, Selenity watched the fields fill up with families and their possessions. Several Milesians were slipped in by her own personal guards. Talbert kept her abreast of Brogan's attempts to repeat the raid that had killed her mother. So far he was able to thwart them.

As the sun set and the moon rose on the evening of the second day, Selenity walked out into the field. She was surrounded by so many guards that she wasn't visible. The knot of guards was the only clue of where she was.

When Selenity raised her voice to speak, a hush fell over the people. "I am leaving this land to return to the land of my Grandmother's birth. Many of you are the decedents of the people that followed Queen Brietta here from that land. Any who wish to come with me may come, as long as you mean me and my people no harm." Her eyes flickered across the faces she could see. _'I hope that is true. I hope that the ones that want us dead can't walk the bridge today.'_ Smiling confidently, she continued. "We shall be traveling by magic, we shall be walking on beams of moonlight. As we will not be returning, I understand if you do not wish to come. I hope you can find peace. Try and blend in with other nations."

Wrapping her hand about the silver crystal, Selenity called the moonpaths. The crowd gasped in awe as the light solidified into crystalline bridges. The knot of guards tightened about Selenity as she stepped onto the foot of the path. The people could not see her, but they could still hear her. "Remember, the paths will not bear people who intend us harm." She had barely taken three steps before a voice shrilled at her from the crowd.

Lady Metallia pointed directly at Selenity's necklace, her face a mask of hatred, her voice a challenge. "That is the crystal! You have the silver crystal! With it's power we could destroy our enemy! You are a coward! You are not fit to be Queen! Run if you want, but leave the crystal with us who can us it properly!"

The field erupted in a babble confusion and anger, the people uncertain who side to take. Selenity moved so that she could see Metallia. Malcolm growled at her under his breath, but she didn't move back.

In a loud, clear voice, Selenity responded to the challenge thrown down. "I will not. I will not be responsible for more death and destruction. Neither you, I, nor anyone else here knows the true ability of the silver crystal. It might not be able to do anything against the enemy, but it has given us a way to escape. A way to save the lives of our families and friends. And that I will not turn my back on." Spinning about she faced the path that lead to the moon.

Stepping forward, she felt her heart clench as she left her home behind her for the unknown. Just as her resolution was about to fail, she felt Brendan's presence near her, walking ahead with her. Looking in his direction, she could see him outlined in silver and blue. He smiled and waved at her to come on. Striding forward, she lead her people to their new home.

Selenity wrapped her arms about her daughter while she listened to Lord Talbert's report.

"Brogan is dead. It was Lady Metallia that killed him. It appears that she found an ancient spell. When she cast it, the spell destroyed the palace and much of the area around it. The destruction took out Brogan and most of his army. Lady Metallia was imprisoned in a cave that was formed by the spell by two of the remaining priest of the trees."

As much as Selenity was glad that Brogan was dead, she was happier that Metallia was locked away. The lady had slowly gone insane since most of the Sihde had left the Earth.

"A branch of the royal family has taken the throne." Lord Talbert looked meaningfully at Princess Serenity. "We can make a claim in the Princess' name."

Selenity shook her head no. "We have settled here. I do not wish to up root my people again. And I do not wish to cause another war." She brushed a hand over the princess' head. "She doesn't need to be the start of two wars before she is even one."

Lord Talbert nodded in agreement at the answer he expected. "The new family has accepted all the ones that chose to stay behind, allowing them to keep their land, possessions, and their rank. They just had to swear loyalty to the new king. They have also renamed the kingdom. It is now Elysion."

Princess Serenity wrapped her fingers around her mother's index finger. Queen Selenity smiled down at her.

The peace in his Queen's face made Lord Talbert happy, and when she transfered that smile to him, he had to smile back.

Selenity smile broadened as Brendan whispered an idea in her ear. "We shall watch over them, for a long as we live. They are technically my people also. We shall endeavor to protect them the best that we can."

"Very well, Your Majesty. I shall work with Lord Duncan to complete the arrangements." Bowing slightly, he left. The Queen to gaze contently down on the Earth through the crystal dome above her.


End file.
